


Chance Encounters

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gay Disaster Alex Danvers, Lena Luthor is lost, Meet-Cute, Minor Lucy Lane (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: Lena is lost. Alex is a gay disaster. Lucy is a shit head.





	Chance Encounters

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

****Prompt**\- ** _"Just follow me, I know the area."_

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr](https://www.gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com) **and send me a prompt!

* * *

Lena Luthor is lost. **  
**

She’s lost and she curses herself for being so underprepared in an unfamiliar area. Stanford University’s campus was far more expansive than she’d imagined. After disembarking from the jet in San Francisco, her phone’s battery was at a lowly 10%. As she had stepped from the town car and onto campus, that 10% quickly dwindled to zero. 

Lena Luthor is now lost _and_ phoneless. 

Lingering on the street corner, she weighs her options. One, suck up her stubborn Luthor pride and ask for help. Two, wander aimlessly until she can find the building she’s looking for. She methodically evaluates both options. For one, she recognizes that she’s overdressed for the California heat. When she’d departed Metropolis the temperature hovered in the mid 60’s, so she’d dressed accordingly in a long sleeved button down shirt and wool pencil skirt. With the temperature now approaching the upper 80’s, she was in danger of sweating through the white fabric. 

And then there is the problem of the $700 Louboutin pumps on her feet. 

Emerald eyes search across the buildings surrounding her, looking for any inkling as to where she might find assistance if she can gather the courage to ask for it.

“You look like you could use a little help,” says the voice that cuts through the fog of concentration. 

Lena’s gaze shifts to the origin of the sound, “What gave it away?”

“Well, for starters, you’ve been standing here for the past three minutes with an adorable crinkle in your brow. Like you’re thinking a little too hard,” the stranger observes, “Or the fact that you seem more than a little out of place. Your outfit looks like it costs more than any college student could ever afford. I mean the shoes alone are probably worth more than I pay in rent each month.”

The raven haired woman allows herself a moment to look over the woman beside her. Lena had hired help, of course, but the idea of a stranger going out of their way to assist her when she was too afraid to ask was a bit of a shock to her system. Not to mention, the fact that the girl was stunning was not making this any easier.

“Touché,” Lena replies with a cocked brow, “I’m trying to find the Shriram Center.”

“Oh, that’s across campus. But I’m headed that way,” the redhead shifts the messenger bag slung across her shoulder, “I’ll walk you, I mean, if you want? I don’t want you to get lost.”

“I wouldn’t want to hold you up, surely I’ll be able to find my way if you point me in the right direction.”

“It’s no trouble. Just follow me, I know the area,” she tilts her head slightly in the direction they’ll be walking, taking a few steps before allowing the smaller woman to fall into stride beside her, “I’m Alex, by the way.”

The dark haired woman opens her mouth to reply but her words are cut off by a shout from just behind them.

“Danvers!” 

“Shit, I’m so sorry about this,” Alex groans to the woman before she’s nearly knocked to the ground by a small brunette who jumps on her back and clings to her shoulders. “Lucy, can’t you just say ‘hi’ like a normal person?”

Lucy releases Alex and drops to her feet between the other two women. She playfully bats her eyelashes at Alex, grasping her hand, “Oh but where is the fun in that, Danvers?” 

Rolling her eyes, Alex pulls her hand from her friend’s grip before gently shoving her to the side, “We’re kind of in the middle of something, Luce. Did you need something?”

“Just you, baby,” Lucy winks with a laugh. And it seems only in that moment that she notices that the woman who had been walking alongside Alex has stopped with them.

Alex watches Lucy’s gaze as it travels from the pointed heels, over curved hips, and finally stopping at a crown of raven hair. And oh no. Alex’s stomach drops when she sees the familiar look in Lucy’s hazeled green eyes. Best friend or not, Lucy Lane’s favorite activity has always been embarrassing Alex Danvers at every opportunity.

Because if anything, it’s so damn _easy_. 

“You going to introduce me to this absolute smokeshow or are you going to just stare at her like a big gay idiot all day?” Lucy flirts, winking a shadowed lid in Lena’s direction. 

Alex’s hands twitch at her sides and she clenches her fist to avoid both facepalming and choking the life out of her best friend. Her cheeks glow red with a mixture of embarrassment and frustration as she motions to Lucy, “This is Lucy; general shithead and huge pain in my ass. Lucy this is-”

“Lena,” she cuts in.

“Holy shit,” Lucy’s eyes blow wide, “You’re Lena fucking Luthor.”

“Something like that,” Lena replies confidently. 

“Alex, you dog,” Lucy pokes Alex as they start back on the walk towards Lena’s destination. “You’re hanging out with Lena Luthor looking like _that_? Have I taught you nothing?“

Alex self consciously looks down at her outfit, consisting of a dark v-neck shirt and distressed (okay, torn) blue jeans. Lucy mutters something that sounds suspiciously like ‘no game’ and Lena has to grab her lower lip between her teeth to hide the grin. 

“Are you done?” the redhead groans angrily, “We just met and I’m helping her over to Shriram on my way to class. Seriously, I can’t take you anywhere. We’ve gotta keep moving or I’m going to be late.” 

“Fine, but I’m doing this for her not you, Danvers. I stick around too long and she might just realize how irresistable I am,” Lucy laughs, shooting another wink at Lena who, despite the entire exchange, looks neither phased nor amused. 

“Unlikely,” Lena shrugs.

When Alex laughs, an actual genuine laugh, Lena can’t hold back the smile that pulls across her red lips. It’s so stupid but she hasn’t heard a laugh so real in years. Sure, there are plenty of tight lipped chuckles at the expense of business partners, but nothing like this. It’s warm, surprisingly carefree. There is a dangerous fluttering in her abdomen and it’s one of those dumb movie cliches that she hadn’t believed were real.

Until now.

Because there is an adorable- no, a _beautiful_\- girl with a mess of auburn hair and honey brown eyes who is laughing at something with actual joy. Someone was laughing with Lena Luthor for once instead of at her expense.

“Shut up, Danvers,” Lucy mutters as she rolls her eyes at her friend, “West Side tonight?”

“Yeah, Luce, you’re on,” Alex replies, wiping at the tears that had sprung at the corners of her eyes during her unexpected laugh attack, “I’ll text you after class.”

Lucy grabs Alex’s face before she has a moment to react and pulls down while simultaneously raising on her toes to press a loud, sloppy kiss to the woman’s cheek, “Try not to be a gay disaster, okay?” The petite woman drops back to her heels, meeting Lena’s gaze with a skywards tilt of her chin, “Nice meeting you, Luthor.”

The two remaining women pause at the corner for a moment to allow Lucy to disappear down the street, her small frame lost in a sea of students. Once she’s out of sight, Alex visibly relaxes into her strides, and although her long legs could easily carry her much more quickly, she peeks over at Lena every few steps to ensure she’s still nearby.

The silence is comfortable, not entirely unwelcome. It lasts a few moments before Alex finally stops mulling over the entire encounter and speaks, “I’m really sorry. I- she’s my best friend, but she doesn’t really understand boundaries. I hope she didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“Honestly, I’m quite glad it was you that came to my rescue and not her,” the brunette admits, and for a moment she debates reaching out to touch the tanned arm beside her, “But you’ll find that I am rarely uncomfortable. Believe me, she is nothing compared to some of the men I have to endure on a regular basis.”

“But, enough about me,” Lena continues, “I’ve gathered that you’re a student. What is your area of study?”

“Bio-engineering with a focus on genetics. I’m currently working on my PhD,” Alex replies, “What brings you to Stanford?” 

_Beauty and brains,_ Lena thinks.

“Impressive,” she muses, raising both brows, “I’m actually here through Friday to meet with a research team regarding some technology that I’ve been developing. Nanotechnology, specifically. They’ve recently created a nanoscale probe capable of implanting in a cell’s wall, allowing the cell’s signals to be tracked without causing cellular death or damage.”

“To try to understand how a cell responds to stimuli or medication?”

And for the second time today, Lena finds herself lost. This time, it isn’t the campus. She is lost in Alex Danvers. For the same reason she had fallen for Jack when they’d started at MIT together. Sure, Alex is physically attractive. She’s lean and tanned and her arms are muscular in all the right places. Her hands are calloused and strong. Oh, and the things she imagines of the woman’s slender fingers.

But nothing is more sexy than the way she can keep up with Lena’s mind. 

It’s basically foreplay.

“Precisely,” Lena responds, her voice unwavering even as her heart accelerates against her sternum, “It will allow us to better study the way that cells respond to anti-neoplastic or chemotherapy drugs. With this technology we’ll be able to ensure cells are exposed to the most effective dosing of medication, understand how they respond, how they communicate with one another during treatment.”

“You’re trying to cure cancer.” Alex explains as they come to a stop in front of a large building, “You must hear this all the time, but shit, you- I mean, that’s… incredible.”

“I’m simply trying to do something good with my family’s name for once,” the dark haired woman says as she looks over the sprawling structure. While she feels relief to have made it to the destination on time, the sinking realization hits that she likely will not see the woman again. Although it’s probably for the best, she can’t deny the disappointment. “Thank you, Alex. Without your help I would’ve undoubtedly missed this meeting. I’m not exactly used to asking for help.”

“You didn’t ask, remember? I found you, looking absolutely lost and out of place. And I just couldn’t leave you there looking so adorably confused,” she says with a bright grin, and like the laughter did earlier, it causes that damn flutter. “But you’re welcome, Ms. Luthor.”

Neither woman moves from their spot, and a tension filled silence falls over the pair. 

“Thank you again, Alex,” Lena forces the end of an uncomfortable silence. A genuine smile graces her candied lips for a moment before she turns on a pointed heel towards the entrance to the research building. She manages to make it to the door, but a hand presses into the glass from behind before she can pull the handle.

Eyes press shut and she prepares to turn to find a predatory male in her space. But as she blinks and pivots on a heel, a shiver slips across her pale skin.

Because she finds deep brown eyes looking at her like she’s the most perfect human on earth.

“How long is this meeting expected to last?” Alex breathes nervously, but there is the sweetest hopeful grin on her lips and Lena finds that she wants so badly to kiss it right off the girl’s face.

“I believe it is scheduled until 3 P.M.” Lena replies and she can feel the nervous energy radiating from the pores of the taller woman, “Why?”

Brows furrow for a moment before brown eyes go wide. There is a flutter of movement as the redhead digs through the messenger bag at her hip, producing a pen and a notecard. The pen’s cap is between her teeth as she scribbles a phone number on the card, presses it into Lena’s palm and returns the pen to her bag, “Text me when you’re done, I’ll meet you here.”

“Oh yeah?” Lena says with a playful grin.

“Yeah,” Alex says. And most days she’s an absolute gay disaster but god, if Lucy could see the confident smirk across her lips as she continues,“Wouldn’t want you to get lost on your way to meet me for a drink.”


End file.
